Take Me or Leave Me
by Lexaluff
Summary: What happens when, in the middle of Camp Rock, Shane does something so horrible to Mitchie that she just... walks out? And just how far will Shane go to get her back? Takes place before Final Jam. Rated T to be safe.
1. Preview

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm Lexa. This is my first Camp Rock fanfiction and I hope you all like it ; I accept flames as well, so please don't be hesitant to tell me how much my story sucks if it does.**

**Disclaimer; Oh no, I don't own anything. Though I would like to know Demi Lovato. And maybe I wouldn't mind owning the Jonas Brothers ; But that's never going to happen, so moving on.**

**This is just a little trailer for the story. Hope you like it, and please review if you think I should continue!**

* * *

**Take Me or Leave Me**

"_Mitchie, please, stay!"_

Mitchie walks out of the room, ignoring her boyfriend's pleas.

--

"_My God Mitchie, you're ruining everything! Open your eyes!"_

_Caitlyn_ is frowning, tears threatening to spill over.

--

"_Shane, you need to stop her. Please."  
_

Nate is begging on his hands and knees, his voice tearing Shane's heart.

--

"_Just leave me alone, Shane. If only you could really see what an idiot you are."_

_  
_Mitchie shakes her head, her eyes narrowed with disbelief and distrust.

--

"_Mitchie, please, I can make it up to you!"_

Shane is sobbing now, his hands trying clutching the air where Mitchie had been only moments before.

--

"_**You can't stop me, no one can."**_

Mitchie grabs her bag, and tears herself from her mother's tight grip.

* * *

**So, does this sound interesting? If you read the little summary before you clicked on the story, then you'll get what this is all about. If I get enough reviews from people saying they want me to continue, then I will! I have the first chapter already typed up.**


	2. A Figure of Gray

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Here's your second chapter, well, your first real one! I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. -sob-**

**Oh, and in this story, Tess never finds out about Mitchie's secret. Plus, Nate and Jason are at camp. Just wanted to clear a few things up ;3**

* * *

"Hey Shane," Mitchie greeted, smiling as she walked into the busy lunchroom of Camp Rock. She had just finished her morning class, a vocal class, with Brown. She sat down next to Shane, a tray of food in her hands. She blushed when his brown eyes met hers, and she felt a guilty pang in her stomach. She hated lying to them all. Only Caitlyn knew her secret.

She wanted to tell them her secret, she really did, but not yet. Maybe when she got to know them better. She wanted Shane to still like her after he found out she was poor, not famous. But Mitchie knew the longer she pretended, the more it would hurt him when she finally told him.

She tried to hold the smile, but it started to fall as she thought about how many times she had lied to him. Shane noticed this almost immediately, always being the sharp one (compared to Jason, anyway), and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, Shane," Mitchie said forcefully, frowning a little, gaining glances from Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn, who all sat at the same table. Mitchie had soon abandoned Tess and her group; she hadn't stuck with them long. She hated singing backup. Mitchie had a good voice, she knew it, and she wanted to be her own person and sing. There was nothing wrong with that… Right?

Caitlyn smirked and nudged Shane. "That time of month," she said in a loud whisper with a wink. Shane blushed a deep shade of crimson while everyone else laughed. Mitchie herself was beet red and lost her train of thought, but she couldn't be mad at Caitlyn. She sent her a silent "thank you" with her eyes.

The group continued with comfortable chatter, while Mitchie ate in silence. No one questioned her hormones. They were smart enough to avoid upsetting a girl who was supposedly PMSing.

A few times Shane nudged her leg with his, which sent chills all down her body. She loved feeling his touch, and while they weren't "officially" anything yet, she hoped they would be in the future. Once he even grabbed her hand under the table, squeezed it, then let go. Shane knew how to be a gentleman at times.

"So, Mitchie, are you always this cranky when you're PMSing?" He asked, a smile flickering across his face. Mitchie always melted at that smile.

…This wasn't one of those times.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes along with Nate, while Jason, always the slow one, asked in a confused tone, "Wait, Mitchie's PMSing?" Apparently he hadn't caught on to the 'time of month' thing. Everyone at the table groaned, and Nate hit the back of Jason's head.

"Seriously, Jason? No." Nate said, shaking his head. Sometimes their friend could be a little bit… Blonde in the brain, you could say.

Jason looked hurt. He pouted and turned away, unhappy. He always took things too seriously. But that was Jason, and they loved him.

"Aww, Jason, Nate was kidding." Shane said, raising his eyebrows at Nate. "Weren'tcha, Nate?" He turned towards Nate and thumped him on the back of his head playfully. Suddenly everyone was scrambling to get away from Nate, who was trying to get to Shane, who was trying to get away from Nate and hide behind Jason. So, as you can imagine, people were shouting, food was flying…

And somehow Caitlyn pushed Nate, who fell into Mitchie, who fell on Shane's lap, who fell off the seat and somehow both Mitchie and Shane ended up on the floor, tangled together. Mitchie was lying on top of Shane, creating a very… Awkward picture.

Suddenly Jason burst out laughing, pointing and shouting, "Look at Mitchie!" in this very loud voice.

Of course, every one in the room looked at Mitchie and Shane. And of course they all laughed at their awkward position.

Mitchie, bright red, was pulled up by a laughing Caitlyn (who was trying not to laugh), who whispered in her ear, "A bit excited, huh?" This made Mitchie redder. She sat back down at the table and glared at everyone around her. Whoever started this was _so_ going to die.

She didn't even realize she had said that out loud until Jason squealed, "Shane! Your girlfriend is going to eat me!" He hit behind Nate's bushy afro and peeked around his ear to see if Mitchie was still glowering at her. Which, of course, she was. Jason squeaked and stopped looking.

Nate pushed him away, rolling his eyes. "Dude, hide behind your own hair." He said, laughing and shaking his head. He didn't need people seeing Jason hiding behind _his_ hair.

"He's not my boyfriend," Mitchie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aww, is someone embarrassed?" Shane said, pinching her cheek. Nate laughed and shook his head while smirking. Shane was just too much sometimes. It's like he never ever knew when to stop! Sometimes he was a total jerk, other times he was nice, and times like now, he was just plain embarrassing and irritating.

Mitchie stood up and grabbed her bag. "Later guys, I'm going to go change and get out of these food stained clothes. Whoever started this will be paying to clean them!" With that said (in a rather annoyed tone), she was out of the lunch room.

Jason frowned. "What did I do?" He asked, sounding befuddled as usual. Nate shook his head with a smile on his face, his signature thing whenever Jason said something unintelligent, which was almost always. Sooner or later Nate was going to get a crick in his neck.

"You made her mad and embarrassed her," Shane replied, chuckling. Caitlyn, not enjoying being stuck with the three idiotic boys, got up and left. She headed for her next class, hip hop with another instructor. She liked to get there 30 minutes early so she could stretch and get in the groove.

"Wait! Does this mean Mitchie won't make me a birdhouse?" Jason called after Caitlyn's retreating figure. He frowned further, feeling very unhappy. As you can tell, he wanted that birdhouse very much.

"I thought you wanted Shane to make you one?" Nate asked, in an 'idiot' kind of voice. Jason couldn't seem to get his names straight, apparently. That was nothing surprising. Nate was so tired of Jason asking Shane, so when he stopped Nate was very relieved. But apparently Jason hadn't given up his birdhouse dream.

"No," Jason replied, smiling. "After Shane said no,"

"For like the millionth time," Shane whispered, then Jason continued without even hearing Shane.

"I started asking Mitchie to make me one! It'll just be a few more days before she finally said yes." Jason smiled proudly, as if he had thought up the most ingenious idea ever. Maybe the dude wasn't so stupid after all. Because, he had obviously figured out that if he asked Mitchie long enough, while she wasn't PMSing of course (he didn't want his head bitten off), she would crack.

Shane sighed, shaking his head slowly (this seemed to be happening a lot lately to Nate and Shane). How they ever ended up with _Jason_ in there band escaped his mind. Okay, maybe he did know. Jason was funny and light, and always made a dark, unhappy situation funny. Even when Shane was a jerk, not that long ago, Jason was still laughing and making up jokes. Some things never change.

**Mitchie's Point Of View (POV)**

I ran all the way to my cabin that I shared with Caitlyn, my cheeks burning. Jason was so blunt sometimes! So were all of them. They were all so outgoing, I was so… not. I was the shy girl they befriended. Why? Because Shane liked me? If Shane didn't know me, would they ignore me like everyone else?

_Jason wouldn't, _I thought, a small smile on my lips. _He would walk up to me and say something about the birds, as if he thought I was interested in them._

I finally made it to the cabin, heart pounding and out of breath. I opened the door and stepped inside, closing it shut behind me. The darkness of the cabin engulfed me and the coolness of it against my skin felt nice. I pulled the thin drapes away from the windows and let the afternoon light flood in through the thin, untinted glass. I sat down on my bed, picking my guitar up off the comforter where I had left it this morning.

I pulled out my song book and looked at the lyrics I had written a few days ago. I strummed a few chords, and began to sing.

_I glanced upon the ground today. I noticed something,  
It followed me  
Along the way, a figure of gray,  
Impersonating every move I make._

_For now we'll call it my shadow,  
And it said, will you replace it,  
So you'll be with me every where I go..._

I thought a bit, picked up my pencil, and scratched down a few lines that sounded good in my mind. I thought about Shane, talking to me, whispering to me, laughing with me in the canoe. I thought of my running, trying to escape today. I sang the lyrics, trying out a tune.

_Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,_

"Hmm…" I murmured, thinking hard, biting my lip. What should come next? I glanced out the window, and another pang of guilt hit me hard. "A never ending dream…" I dreamed of being accepted, that's all I really wanted, well, all I had wanted for a while. Before I met Shane. I smiled, and suddenly the rest of it came to me.

_A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow_

I smiled softly. I would love to have Shane as my shadow. He would follow me everywhere, wouldn't mind what I would do… He would just… _Be_ there, for me. Always. And that's when the next part of my song came to me. What if he wouldn't always be there?

_And what happens on the days, when  
The clouds appear and fade away my shade._

_Oh, that's our que babe.  
We'll run away to a place where the sun  
Always shines_

I smiled. I liked that. I wrote that down, and scrunched up my nose trying to think of another few verses before the chorus. He was always there to hold me up… I felt stronger, more alive when I was with him. He made me feel more confident in myself, like I was more outgoing, like I was more than I always thought myself to be. I started to sing.

_That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe but you give me  
Strength, I need you, _

I thought, what did I need him for? He was part of me, or at least I wanted him to be. I wanted him to be a part of me, to share in my happiness and whatever was to come… I laughed at my corniness but hey, I was allowed to have dreams right?

_  
I need you like the blood in my veins._

I did, or at least I hoped I did. When I wasn't with Shane, I was… Unhappy, that's not really the word I'm looking for. Incomplete, maybe?

_Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night, dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow_

_Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow_

I smiled at my finished song, and sang it all over again, really getting into the music. I sang with my heart and with my soul, and the chords just came naturally. When I was finished, I sighed, smiled, and literally jumped when I heard applause. I gulped.

"Were you there the entire time?" I asked nervously.

"Enough to hear you talking about Shane."

* * *

**Ooh, cliffy! Aren't I mean? Who could it be? I already have an idea, but give me your guess in your reviews! This means, I'm pretty much BEGGING you to review, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, sorry if it was kind of short. Future chapters will hopefully be longer ;3 Oh, and let me know how you liked Jason. Did I make him funny enough? I tried to make all of the characters in character. Tell me how I did, please?**

**I hope to have the next chapter out by Wednesday, but as I have friends coming over both Monday and Tuesday, and I have stuff to do on Wednesday, I'll have to see how well that works out. But your reviews encourage me to write so much faster! So please please PLEASE review! I luff you all!**


	3. Up Against a Wall

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are all so kind. **

**Thank you especially to LittleRedOne and AlexaJ for your awesome reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Tell me in your reviews if this was what you were expecting!**

**I've had a few people asking, so when Jason is back in the story, he **_**will**_** say something intelligent! XD**

**Disclaimer: Nope, sorry to say, I don't own the bros. Wish I did Dx They're so cute!**

**Note: SO sorry, but I forgot to mention that the song in the last chapter, Shadow, is copyrighted to Demi Lovato. Please don't sue! –hides-**

**Get ready for some drama!**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I winced when I felt Nate's eyes on me. I wish he would stop looking at me. I wish he would just leave. I came to my room to _be alone_. If I had wanted people to follow me I would have gone, _**"C'mon guys! Follow me and hear me sing a song! It's not like I want **_**privacy**_** or anything!"**_ And what was worse, he had heard me talking to myself about how Shane meant this, or inspired that lyric of the song.

"Mitchie," Nate began. I felt a whole big lecture coming on, and I could probably guess the subject. And that was something that I really didn't want, or need, right now. I actually was PMSing, and I wanted to hear little of this.

"Goodbye, Nate. Forget what you heard, please. Don't repeat it. Just _leave_." I told him firmly, exasperated. I was on my last nerve when I pointed to the door he had left open. Nate smile sadly, and made as if he were to leave. He walked to the door, but instead of going out it, he closed it softly and turned around.

"Sorry, Mitchie. Can't do that." He flashed me a sincere grin. I knew he only wanted to help me, but I was seriously ticked off.

"Really Nate, leave, before I, as Jason puts it, 'bite your head off.'" I replied curtly, narrowing my eyes at him. Nate takes over, and when he does, there's no going back. I knew I was in for it now. The way Nate looked at me, really looked into my eyes, made me back away until I hit the wall. "Nate, what do you want." I said flatly, my eyes flashing with anger.

Nate moved in towards me. He came so close that his nose was touching mine, his breath _so_ very hot on my cheek. "Don't be afraid," he whispered. He grabbed my hands roughly and held them above my head, his hand holding them against the wall. "Now, listen to me, Mitchie." He said, his voice low. I whimpered, but knew struggling wouldn't work. Whatever Nate wanted to do or say, he would, and I wouldn't be able to leave until he was done.

"I know how you feel about Shane, and I know how he feels about you. But you've gotta give up this stupid charade. You're not rich, and if Shane really was the guy for you, don't you want to tell him? Don't you want him to trust you; don't you want to trust him? This, this stupid _lie_ you're hiding behind makes no sense."

"If you like him, really like him, then tell him the truth. Don't you think a guy you find worthy enough to date _deserves_ the truth? I'm not telling you to tell him, I'm simply suggesting it. I'm suggesting what you _should do. _If you keep on hiding, the longer you wait, the harder it becomes. And when Shane finds out on his own, he's going to be so…… MAD at you, you'll want to do nothing but sit in a corner in your room and cry. You haven't had to deal with Jerk Shane for long. _I have._

"Shane makes you feel like crap. He blames things on you, yells at you, has the biggest fits you've ever seen… And it's not pretty. You want to just… _run away_ to get away from it all. Sometimes you just can't take it. You know what I mean, Mitchie? Are you listening to anything I'm saying?!"

Through the entire speech Nate made, he punctuated each important point by squeezing my hands with his own. His eyes were wide and wild, and his tone was deep and growly. He seemed to really care about Shane and me. You could tell he wanted what was best for the both of us, which mean no more secrets.

I sighed, and pulled my arms away, out of his grasp. I felt defeated, deflated, distressed, distraught… It's like all those horrible emotions rolled into one. Suddenly the guilt was just too hard to bear. How could I have lied to all of my friends? How could I ever expect them, or Shane, to trust me after I told them?

I didn't even wonder how Nate had found out about me being the daughter of the cook. Probably Caitlyn's doings. But I had much more important things on my mind.

"Nate…" I started, faltering when I felt his heated gaze on me.

"No, don't 'Nate' me, Mitchie." He replied, his voice sour. "Go bother Shane if you want to protest. I know what's right, Mitchie, whether you do or not. And I've told you. Whether or not you want to listen to me is _your_ choice." He cupped my cheeks with both of his hands, his eyes boring right into mine.

And then he let go. Without another word, sound, or glare, he turned around and walked out, slamming the wooden door behind him. I slid down the wall that I was still pressed up against, sitting on the floor with a soft thump. A tear slowly leaked out of the corner of my eyes as I squeezed them shut and thought.

"I know what I'm doing is wrong," I thought aloud, my voice pinched. "I know I shouldn't lie. I know I should tell Shane. I know, I know, I know!" I cried out the last part, my voice high pitched. "I just want to know what to _do_, not what to say."

I sat, alone, in the corner of my cabin. A moment before I had gotten up, closing the shades to give myself some privacy to cry. Nate had predicted this, but he said _after_ Shane had shouted at me. Not before he even knew I had lied! The world was so messed up right now.

And so was my life.

**Nate's POV**

I exhaled deeply after I had closed the cabin door. I rested against it for a moment, relaxing my whole body. I could hear Mitchie whispering inside, something about knowing. I heard her quiet sobs, and for a moment felt terrible. What had I done, besides making her realize the truth? Surely that wasn't too bad. It was just… time to show Mitchie reality… right?

I finally got up and walked back to the cabin that I shared with Jason and Shane. Shane was out, probably teaching some class, and who knew where Jason was. Probably pestering Caitlyn, or some other poor person, to make him a birdhouse.

Whatever they were doing, I was glad for the silence I had. I shut the door and lied down on my bed, closing my eyes. I let the warm sunlight that poured in bathe my body as I slowly slipped away into a dreamless sleep. And if I had been at all conscious, I would have been thanking God that I didn't have any nightmares about the rude awakening I had given poor, unsuspecting Mitchie.

I woke to a shadow standing over me. I squinted in the bright sunlight that met my eyes, and tried to figure out who was above me. I still had sleepy vision.

"Hey sleepy head, get up! I FINALLY have a birdhouse!!" Jason cried excitedly, a wide smile on his face. He was holding this big box thing made out of wood that looked more like a… Well, what were the words to describe it? It was basically a solid block that was put together very poorly, with a jagged hole cut out in one of the sides. Lucky birds.

"Who made that for you? A blind person?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. I hadn't been asleep for very long, since it was still light outside.

Jason looked very offended. "No, silly, I did!" He grinned. "I'm going to go hang it outside, be back soon!" He pretty much skipped out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

I sighed and flopped back onto the bed, my hands covering my eyes as I tried to think. I was suddenly interrupted again, by no one else than Jason, of course.

He walked over to my bed, odd-looking birdhouse still in hand. He sat down on the edge and inquired, "So, did you try to play match-maker between Mitchie and Shane?"

I sat up, my eyes wide, completely baffled. How did he know? I voiced my thoughts aloud and was given a chuckle as a reply.

"I'm not totally blind, you know." He replied, more seriously than I had ever heard Jason speak. "I saw you leaving her cabin, and I heard her crying. Must've given her some harsh advice. Well, here's my advice: Stay out of it and let things just happen. We want it to be natural when they realize they're in love, right?" His eyes were dark, his mouth a straight line as he spoke. His voice sounded like he was really into this, like he knew what he was saying. "We don't want to _force_ them to realize it. Y'know?"

I stared at Jason, my mouth agape. _Wow, this dude really has more in his head than we all realize, that was_ really_ deep._ I thought with a sudden jerk. "Wow, Jason…" I said, at a loss for words. This couldn't possibly be the Jason I knew.

"Anyway, so, what color do you think I should paint my birdhouse?" He asked suddenly, his eyes and face brightening up immediately once he started thinking of birds. Now, there was the Jason we all knew and loved.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as the old, goofy Jason appeared again. "Um, whatever you want, dude. Maybe purple?" I suggested, not really serious about that color. I had just thrown out whatever had popped into my head.

Apparently, Jason thought I was, for he jumped up off my bed and ran to the door, muttering things like, "Okay, dark purple on this wall, light purple there… light blue? No… Think the birds'll like purple? Well, if they don't, maybe one side should be orange…"

I laughed softly, my chest feeling lighter than before. Jason really was the happiest one in the group, and always knew just what to say. _Just the guy we need right now_, I thought. What with all this… drama, Jason's cheerful attitude was the perfect remedy.

But now I couldn't sleep. I was wide awake. But my eyelids felt heavy and my body drowsy. Yet sleep would not come. I sat up, tired and annoyed. I would have to face Mitchie sometime, and soon I would have to have a talk with Shane. Jason's funny, yet short, distraction helped, but not much.

Soon I would have to become the bad guy.

If I wasn't already.

* * *

**CAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCK**

* * *

That night, after all that happened, was another Jam called the "50s Jam." The theme was like Grease: the guys wore leather jackets and the girls grouped together to make some cute poodle skirts. The guys slicked there hair back, the girls all wore theirs in a high, tight ponytail.

Mrs. Torres was in the kitchen, busy making record cakes. They were big thin circles covered in chocolate icing. They were put on plates that had plastic arms that you could press down in your cake, to make it look like a real record.

Mitchie was in the kitchen, along with Caitlyn, helping ice the cakes.

"These look really good, Mrs. Torres," Caitlyn commented politely, smiling at Mitchie. When Connie turned her back, Caitlyn swiped a finger-ful of chocolate icing and licked it off, pretending to work when Mitchie's mom turned back around. Both Mitchie and Caitlyn giggled sheepishly as Mrs. Torres raised her eyebrows at them.

After a few more minutes, Connie wiped her hands on a towel. "I'll finish up here, you girls can go and enjoy the party," she said, smiling at her daughter and her friend.

Mitchie grinned. "Thanks, Mom!" she cried, taking the red apron that she was wearing off. She wiped her hands on the towel, ran a hand through her hair, and motioned for Caitlyn to follow.

"Thanks, Connie!" Caitlyn added after taking her apron off, being dragged out as soon as she was ready. Mitchie pulled Caitlyn around the wooden kitchen and towards the front door of the lunch room.

They walked in and were greeted by very loud, 50's sounding music. Caitlyn started to bop her head to the beat almost immediately. She wandered off to find some of her dancing buddies, leaving Mitchie alone.

Mitchie glanced around nervously, avoiding Nate's shape. She saw him, standing next to a table covered in real records. There was a real record player at the DJ booth. He, Shane, and Jason were examining disks, looking as if they were deciding which one to ask the DJ to play next.

Nate suddenly looked up and caught Mitchie's eye. His eyes flickered to Shane, then back to her. "Oh God," Mitchie muttered, her shoulders sagging. It was extremely obvious that Nate wanted her to go up and talk to Shane. _Not now!_ She tried to send that message through her eyes, but Nate just rolled his and went back to the records, pointing at one.

He picked it up and made his way towards the DJ booth, brushing by Mitchie in the process. She didn't even say anything, but she could feel his earlier words vibrating through his body. She shivered uneasily.

Suddenly, Shane started waving, "Mitchie! Over here!" Mitchie's eyes widened as she blushed. She could feel the hot stares of the other kids on her body as she walked meekly towards Shane. The strongest of all was Tess's glare.

Tess turned to Peggy, who was next to her at the moment. "I bet Shane's going to ask Mitchie to clean his dishes or something." She giggled and smiled cruelly. "That's all she's good for anyway." Tess flipped her blonde hair and laughed, narrowing her eyes until Peggy laughed with her. Tess continued to laugh louder, her eyes glancing over to see if Mitchie had heard.

Mitchie continued walking to Shane, her head down and her cheeks burning. Tears stung her eyes but she forced herself not to cry. That would just feed Tess the food she wanted: Mitchie's embarrassment.

When Mitchie got to Shane and looked up, she saw him scowling angrily in Tess's direction. When Shane finally noticed Mitchie was there, he brightened up and stopped glaring. _Looks like _someone's_ jealous_, Mitchie thought to herself with a soft smirk. Tess was only mean because she wanted to be Mitchie, and Mitchie knew that.

"So, where have you been?" Shane asked, trying to make casual chatter. He flashed her a grin and continued looking through the piles of old records.

"Um… Just, you know, doing… stuff." Mitchie replied, not really sure how to answer. She carefully picked up one of the old records, looking at it. It was all dark, shiny, and had these groves in it. She ran her finger tips over it, wondering how, her mom had told her, only one song had fit on a disk this big.

Shane glanced at Mitchie out of the corner of his eye, wondering what was up with her. She was always a lot more… Happy, you could say, to see him. Excited, really, was the word. (But not in THAT sense.)

"You okay?" He asked quietly, as not to alert Jason, or the other people at the table.

Mitchie nodded sharply. "Yeah, fine," she whispered back. She wanted to tell Shane, with every fiber of her being. But she just couldn't bring herself to blurt it out. She sighed softly and picked up a record that had an interesting name. She started towards the DJ booth, trying to ignore the feeling that Shane might have been hurt by her short answer.

Shane sighed and walked after her. "Mitchie…" he started to protest, reaching out to grab her arm.

Then somebody screamed.

* * *

**Ahaha, I bet you all can guess who screamed.**

**And I hope you liked that I added Tess! One of you said that Nate was your favorite… Well, there is a LOT of Nate in here.**

**Oh, and I hope all you Jason-lovers were happy with what smarts I gave him.**

**And I gave you your chapter a day early. WORSHIP ME!**

… **Or you could just drop me a review. Let's see, how much time will I have to write these next few days? Wednesday: a bit. Thursday: Yes. Friday: Yes.**

**SO, I'll hopefully have the next chapter out by late Friday or early Saturday. I'm hoping to reach 30 reviews before then! In my eyes, a story that has 10 reviews a chapter is a great story. And 30 will mean that, averaged, I've gotten 10 reviews a chapter. (I know that's twisted, but for some reason that's just how I think xD)**

**I'm trying to make everyone happy, so if there's someone you want to see more of, please tell me!**

**So review review review my luffs! Tell me what you think!**


	4. No We're Not Gonna Work This Out Tonight

**Thank you guys so SO much for the reviews! I got so many this time! I think I got 12 or something.**

**Anyway, I want to thank…… **_**Bob**_** for ****his**** awesome reviews. They were very helpful ;D And… **_**Bob**_**, Tess is supposed to be fake. You'll see more of her meaness in this chapter. And sorry… **_**Bob**_**, if you thought that Mitchie and Shane shouldn't so cuddly and girlfriend/boyfriend like. I think I made them less together in this chapter.**

**Anyway, I promised a chapter on Friday, so here it is! (And it's 3,000 words also! You can thank me by pressing the spiffy purple button, that's actually not very purple but more lavender-ish I suppose you could say.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song Shane sings in this song is the chorus from the Jonas Brother's song Tonight. I do NOT own this either. Someone asked if I wrote Shadow, the song Mitchie sings. NO I DO NOT. Don't sue me! -hides-**

* * *

Everyone's head snapped around in surprise to where the scream came from. Shane's arm dropped as he hid a smile behind his hand.

There was Tess, sitting on the floor, her eyes flashing with anger. It was so obvious that a cat fight of some sort was about to happen.

She jumped back up, screaming, "You!" Tess launched herself at Caitlyn, pushing her onto the ground. Tess straddled Caitlyn's body, her hand reaching down to grip Caitlyn's necklace. It was a simple long, black, string chain, with a big, pink-plum colored plastic circle hanging. Tess sharply yanked it off Caitlyn's neck, the clasp on the necklace opening, and in one swift movement snapped the circle in half. She dropped the broken necklace on the floor and got up, dusting her hands off.

"There," Tess said with a smiling smirk. "_That's_ what you get for tripping me and making me break my heel. Peggy! Ella!" She called, hobbling off. She wore 2 inch, silver stilettos. Caitlyn had knocked into Tess, who had fallen awkwardly on the floor, her thin heel snapping. Now one shoe was like a very odd looking flat, the other still the high heel.

Mitchie clenched her jaw and stepped forward, brushing the hand Shane placed on her shoulder off. "Tess," Mitchie started in a serious voice. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, her lips parted. She looked at Tess with this expression of total disgust.

"Stop, just stop! What do you gain? What do you feel? Does it make you happy to upset others? Does it make you _proud_ to make others cry? Why, Tess, why?" Mitchie's voice was dead serious, loud, and commanding. She formed a silent "why?" with her mouth, her eyes searching Tess's. But all she could see was a wall, a wall of anger that hid all of Tess's other emotions from everyone but herself. What was behind that wall?

Mitchie gave up. She sighed deeply and returned to Shane. The sudden, solemn moment was broken and everyone returned to what they were doing before.

"Good job," Shane said quietly, flashing Mitchie a quiet smile.

People snickered softly, avoiding the death glares Tess sent their way. She stalked out, but before she left she sent Caitlyn an evil look, one that clearly said, "You're dead."

But Caitlyn wasn't at all fazed. She picked up her necklace and tossed the broken plastic into the trash. She then stuffed the chain into her pocket and, with a simple shrug, continued jamming out to the music that started playing. When Tess has screamed, all music had stopped.

Mitchie danced a bit to the music, but she wasn't really feeling it. She was upset that Tess hadn't reacted at all to her words. Didn't that girl have any heart?

Shane took her hands and laced their fingers together. He started dancing with her, twirling her around and shaking his head to the rocking 50s music that played. People stood by the sides and watched, but others, like Jason and Caitlyn, danced with them. Soon Mitchie had forgotten her troubles and was laughing, a wide smile on her face. Her brown eyes twinkled as she spun around with Caitlyn, both bursting out laughing when they saw Nate attempting to dance. Apparently he could only do one move, which seemed to be his signature one.

Nate backed away, his eyes narrowed in a fake glare. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, as he watched the other 4 lunatics dance on the floor. Soon everyone else started dancing again, the current Tess drama forgotten.

Finally the Jam was over, multiple people having preformed. Twice that night Nate had given Mitchie a nudge, whispering in her ear, "Perform your song! It's really good!" And while it felt nice to know that someone liked her music, she just wasn't ready. Mitchie shook her head each time, ignoring the sighs from Nate.

Mitchie pretty much dragged herself back to the cabin, Caitlyn following. When they finally got there, Mitchie pushed the door open and flopped on her beg, exhausted.

"Someone's tired," Caitlyn commented, closing the door and flipping the light switch to on. Bright light flooded the dark cabin. Caitlyn went to close the shades, the ones that were open earlier, but glanced at Mitchie, confused, when she saw that they were already closed. She simply shrugged it off, too tired to complain.

Both changed into PJs and got ready for bed. Mitchie lied back in her bed, thinking about what Nate had talked to her about. More liked forced into her mind, but still.

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked softly, turning on her side to face Caitlyn's bed. A grumble came from Mitchie's friend as she rolled over to meet Mitchie's eyes.

"What." Caitlyn said, her voice as drowsy as she looked. Mitchie's mind suddenly flashed to thinking about what a dedicated friend she had, one who would stay awake at night, after a tiring day, just to talk to her.

Mitchie was silent for a moment, before going on. "Do… do you think I should tell them?" Her voice was quiet and almost shaky. She knew what Caitlyn would say, but she wanted some more opinions.

Caitlyn looked Mitchie, straight into her eyes. Her own looked very serious. "Yes, I think you should. Can I go to bed now?" All seriousness and concern left as Caitlyn's mouth stretched wide in a large yawn.

Mitchie suppressed a giggle and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, get your beauty sleep." She didn't comment on what Caitlyn had said, but decided that she would tell Shane, Nate, and Jason. Tomorrow. But first, Mitchie needed to sleep. She fell into dreamland as soon as her eyes closed.

And throughout the night, her dreams were graced with the presence of Shane. She didn't have one unhappy thought.

* * *

**CAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCK**

* * *

Nate, on the other hand, had horrible dreams. He was tossing and turning all night, his sheets sticking to his sweaty body. He opened his eyes, but the images he had seen were still haunting him…

_Nate saw Shane, Jason, and Mitchie at their lunch table. He saw Mitchie looking around shyly, then leaning forward. "Guys," she whispered. "I have something… a secret… to tell you." Everyone looked at her, but Shane had the most concentrated look. He really wanted to know what it was, Nate supposed._

"_Well… you know how my mom is the president of Hot Tunes in China?" Mitchie asked, her eyes going from one person to another. When they met Nate's, she froze, her bottom lip trembling._

_They all nodded silently, and Mitchie went on. "Well… She's not. She's the cook. Here." Tears trembled on her eyelashes as she whispered. "I lied to fit in. I'm sorry. I just wanted to fit in and have friends, for once."_

_Shane locked eyes with Mitchie, shocked. "So, was it for the free stuff or the parties?" He asked, his voice growling._

_Jason, on the other hand, was overjoyed! "So what, Mitchie! You can still make me a bird house, right?" He was all bubbly and happy, just like his normal Jason self._

_This all seemed like pretty normal reactions, but then Shane lost it. "I trusted you, Mitchie!" He yelled, getting up. His hand reached down for the under part of his tray. With the palm of his hand, he flipped it upward and forward, hearing it hit something with a clatter. He stalked out, his body hunched over, his mouth set in a grim line._

_The tray had been flipped forward, hitting Mitchie in the chin. The plastic, while flimsy, was sharp and cut a thin line just below her lip. Blood trickled out at she moaned softly in confusion and pain. Not just physical pain, but emotional as well._

_Nate jumped up and ran over, hugging Mitchie with every ounce of his body. "You deserve someone who won't hurt you, who will treat you right, who will understand. He doesn't deserve you, Mitchie." Meanwhile, the poor, depressed girl sobbed into Nate's shoulder, weeping the loss of the superstar that she… loved. _

Nate sat up slowly, shuddering as he tried to rid his mind of the dream. He knew that Shane would never hurt Mitchie, purposely or not… Right? He frowned, remembering the _old_ Shane…

_**Flash-back, the day before the music video that Shane walked out on.**_

"_Shane!" Nate called, opening the door to their hotel room. "Your girlfriend is here." Shane ran into the room, greeting Annabelle with a kiss on the cheek. They had been going out for 2 months, but the press was still unaware._

_Shane took Annabelle's hand and led her into his room. He had been writing a song. It wasn't _about_ her, but he had thought of the idea and decided to write._

"_This is the chorus. It's all I have so far. It's totally awesome." Shane said, a conceited smirk on his face._

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight

_Shane sang the chorus, smiling when he was finished. "So, do you like it? Nate and Jason do. Though, Nate should probably sing that part. It's not right for my voice, and I wouldn't want to sound bad in front of all my fans."_

_Annabelle stood up and slapped Shane—hard—on the cheek. He sat, stunned, staring at her. His hand went to his red, stinging cheek. "What was THAT for?" He asked in an angry tone._

"_You wrote that song about me, didn't you? You're breaking up with me tonight, aren't you?! That's why you invited me over!" She accused loudly, her eyes narrowed, tears threatening to fall._

_Shane jumped up, his eyes wide with terror. "What? No! That was just an idea I had!" He protested, but Annabelle was already out the door. "Well, maybe it was about you. Or maybe not. You'll never know!" He taunted._

"_Save it for someone who cares, Shane." She said, her hand raised as if to slap him again if he came too close._

_In a burst of anger, Shane stepped forward, grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. He squeezed her wrists, asking, "What, Annabelle? What were you saying?"_

_Annabelle whimpered. "Shane, you're hurting me! Let go!" He only squeezed harder, his eyes dark and crazy. Finally, he let go and she ran from the hotel in tears. _

_Nate had seen the entire thing from the hall._

_**End flash-back.**_

This was why Nate was so worried that Shane would do something to hurt Mitchie if she ever confessed. He sighed deeply and got up, pulling one of the shades open a bit. He stared into the dark, gloomy morning. Rain.

He pressed his face up against the cool window, exhaling slowly. The glass misted up as his hot breath touched it. He then drew in the mist, making first a happy face, then a sad one. Which one would he be today? He circled the happy face and drew a line through the second with his index finger. All he could do was hope for the best.

* * *

**CAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCK**

* * *

Mitchie awoke to the angry grumble of thunder and groaned. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but when that didn't work she got up and started to dress. Soon the rain was falling, the soft pattering of it against the window soothing her stressed mind.

The loud bugle called soon after, Caitlyn jumping awake with a start. She was normally the first awake, having some sort of internal alarm clock that always woke her at least an hour before the bugle.

Caitlyn hurried around the room, trying to get ready in time for breakfast. Mitchie was leaning against the door, laughing as Caitlyn scrambled around.

"You could help me, you know," she muttered under her breath, slipping her jazz sneakers into her backpack, tying her normal ones at the same time. She messed up the bow and did it again, finally ready. She was about to run out the door when Mitchie silently pointed to her hair.

Caitlyn ran back and ran a brush through her curls, trying to tame them. She gave up, throwing the brush across the room as she pulled a baseball cap on over her head.

"Let's go!" Mitchie cried, grabbing her arm as they ran for the kitchen. When they finally got there, Connie was making the final batch of pancakes. "Sorry we're late, Mom!" Mitchie apologized, soaping up her hands in the sink. "Caitlyn overslept." Mitchie finished washing her hands, taking an apron off the hook. She tied it around her waist and took the spatula from her mom, flipping the pancakes when they were ready.

Caitlyn followed Mitchie's lead and started working, cutting up bars of butter and placing them on plates for people to use on their pancakes.

When the work was done, the girls washed up again, took their aprons off and hung them up. They scurried around the back to the front entrance, running into Nate, Shane, and Jason.

Shane looked normal enough, Jason seemed like his perky, bird-obsessed self, but Nate had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept all night.

Mitchie walked besides Nate, leaning in to whisper into his ear, "Couldn't sleep?" Her deep brown eyes held concern for the tired guy. Nate just nodded, not able to come up with a sentence at the present time.

They all walked in and put what they wanted to eat on their plates, then sat down at the first available table. Nate looked like he was going to fall over if he took one more step.

They all sat down and started to chat idly, while Mitchie contemplating giving up her secret now, or at lunch. But before she could decide, everyone started filing out and towards their first class, which would start in…

Ah! 5 minutes! Mitchie jumped up, throwing her plate in the trash. "Bye guys! See you at lunch!" She called, grabbing her purse as she ran towards her first class.

… That happened to be all the way across camp.

She arrived just as the bell was ringing, slipping into a seat, gasping for breath. This, ironically enough, was a class on breathing. The singers of the camp took this class to learn how to breathe properly when singing .This would prepare them for their next class, the vocal one, which was before lunch.

Three hours, two classes, and a lot of breathing and singing later, Mitchie appeared in the kitchen. Everyone had 45 minutes of free time before lunch. Mitchie normally spent hers helping out in the kitchen with Caitlyn.

They prepared lunch, then the usual routine: Mitchie and Caitlyn would run around the back, to the front, then enter with the crowd. They met up with Shane and Nate. They said Jason would be coming in a second, he was looking at some kind of bird that he liked and was trying to get it into his bird house.

"Good luck Jason," Caitlyn muttered, laughing along with the rest of them. Jason just never gave up.

They sat down after getting their food, and Shane starting talking about the tour.

"Yeah, we're starting it again after Camp Rock! Isn't that awesome?" He turned to Mitchie, smiling. Mitchie grinned back weakly, frowning when he turned away. Both Caitlyn and Nate saw this, and Nate frowned slightly.

Jason appeared a few moments later, breaking the silence. "The bird flew away," he said, his bottom lip quivering.

"Aww, I'm sorry, dude. There'll be other birds, though." Nate said, always the peace-maker and problem-solver. He patted Jason on the shoulder, while Jason tried a half-smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." He responded dully, still in his bird fantasy.

Mitchie took advantage of the sudden silence, and spoke. "So… you guys know how my mom is the president of Hot Tunes in China?" Mitchie asked hesitantly, her eyes going from one person to another. When they met Nate's, she froze, her bottom lip trembling. When they met Caitlyn's, her friend gave her a small nod, as if encouraging her to go on.

They all nodded silently, and Mitchie went on in a small voice. "Well…" she took a deep breath. "She's not. She's the cook. Here." Tears trembled on her eyelashes as she whispered. "I lied to fit in. I'm sorry. I just wanted to fit in and have friends, for once." One tear escaped and slid down her cheek as Nate froze.

This was just like his dream.

Shane locked eyes with Mitchie, shocked. She lied? What? And he believed her?! "So, was it for the free stuff or for the parties?" He asked, growling. He was in a state of such enormous disbelief that the girl he liked would have hidden something so huge that he couldn't say anything else.

Jason, on the other hand, was overjoyed! "So what, Mitchie! You can still make me a bird house, right? Your birdhouse will probably be a lot better than mine." He was all bubbly and happy, just like his normal Jason self.

This all seemed like pretty normal reactions, but then Shane lost it. "I… I trusted you, Mitchie!" He yelled, his eyes narrowed with hurt. Shane got up sharply, refusing to look at Mitchie. His hand reached down for the under part of his tray. With the palm of his hand, he flipped it upward and forward, hearing it hit something with a clatter. He stalked out, his body hunched over, his mouth set in a grim line.

Nate saw the tray flip up and head towards Mitchie. In a sudden burst of bravery, he leaned to her side (as he was sitting next to her, Shane across from her), and pushed her out of her seat, both falling to the floor.

The tray had hit the edge of the table and had then bounced off and hit the floor somewhere else. Nate was on top of Mitchie, his arms still around her waist. Slowly, they both stood up, Mitchie's tears falling freely.

She sobbed into Nate's shoulder while everyone else looked away, giving them privacy. "I've lost him, Nate." She whispered, sniffling.

Nate held her shoulders firmly and pulled her away, looking right into her eyes. "No, Mitchie, all you did was save yourself from further heartbreak. Shane doesn't respect his girlfriends. He hurt his last one. You deserve better, Mitchie. So much better."

He cupped her cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips while the rest of the camp watched in shock.

* * *

**Ahaha, I'm sure you all very much hate me. This chapter was my longest yet, so be grateful! Yes, I know, Tess is mean. She's supposed to be.**

**And I hope I don't get any angry reviews about "Nate reading the future." Because he didn't. He just sort of… Predicted it? I don't know. But at least Mitchie didn't get hurt!**

… _**Bob**_** said he wanted Nate and Mitchie to maybe form a relationship. Well, here's the start of it!**

**Anyway, about the next chapter? Let's see, what am I doing this week. Saturday is pretty tied; Sunday and Monday are free… Expect one around Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Here's a hint: Reviews would make it come closer to Tuesday. XD**

**Anyway, review with your comments please!**

**By the way: Sorry for any typos! **


	5. You Remember When We Kissed

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I can't believe how many long, wonderful reviews I got.**

**This chapter will probably be so much more emotional than the rest of them. Reason? I'm listening to Miley Cyrus' new song, Goodbye. It's so sad. The title of this chapter is a lyric in it. If you have any free time, go to you tube and type it in. I promise you'll LOVE it. I actually listened to it the entire time I was writing this chapter. **

**This chapter came easier than any other one I've written for any other story. I wrote the entire thing today, which is rare for me. Normally it takes a few days.**

**Another reason this chapter is so emotional is because one of my close friends on the internet decided to pull a prank saying she had a terrible disease and said she was going to die. My other friends went along with it. And no one told me it was joke. And I was really concerned and upset. So I'm in a rather bad and sad mood. So there's probably gonna be angst in this chapter as well.**

**I want to thank Melanie, and dedicate this chapter to her. I had no idea, well, I suppose you could say, what to write! Well, I did, but nothing as complicated as her idea. It's fantastic! Thanks, Melanie, so much!**

**I have a poll up about this story! PLEASE check it out and vote!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing ;-;**

**Any OOCness of characters is from the things I stated above, particularly the second reason.**

* * *

_**Before…**_

_Nate held her shoulders firmly and pulled her away, looking right into her eyes. "No, Mitchie, all you did was save yourself from further heartbreak. Shane doesn't respect his girlfriends. He hurt his last one. You deserve better, Mitchie. So much better."_

_He cupped her cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips while the rest of the camp watched in shock._

* * *

Mitchie's eyes were wide with shock, but she did nothing. Actually, she did something that surprised everyone: she wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and pressed her lips into the kiss. She felt so much comfort in his kiss. Nate was actually her first kiss, but she never imagined it to be like this.

His lips were so soft, and it felt like he was turning all his troubles and worries into passion, and was pouring them into the kiss. It was… Amazing.

Nate's fingers brushes the tears away from the corner of her eyes, his thumbs caressing her cheeks softly. It's like they were in their own world, like no one else was there but them. Mitchie melted into the kiss, her fingers threading through Nate's soft, curly brown hair.

The kiss seemed to last a lifetime and Mitchie knew she would remember it for just as long, if not longer. Finally, they pulled away and a tear escaped down Mitchie's cheek. Nate kissed the spot where the tear was and whispered, "Don't cry, it's okay, I've got you."

A small smile spread across Mitchie's face, her eyes bright and happy. Never before had she felt so… well, cared for. She could see every emotion she was feeling reflected in Nate's eyes, and knew he felt the same.

Then someone coughed loudly, and the moment was broken. Both Nate and Mitchie jumped away from each other, but no matter how hard Mitchie tried, she couldn't blush. She was just too happy. She found herself thinking about how glad she was that Shane hadn't seen that, about how he was _gone_.

Every other person in the cafeteria was staring at them. They all knew how Mitchie and Shane liked each other, and they had seen the drama (but not the cause). And now, just after Shane had stormed out, Nate and Mitchie were making out. There's never been so much drama in one afternoon at Camp Rock.

Jason had this goofy smile on his face. He was glad that Nate and Mitchie were happy, but Caitlyn was simply _furious_. Once lunch was over, Caitlyn dragged Mitchie to their cabin, after telling Brown that Mitchie wasn't feeling good and both would be missing their next class.

Once they were inside, Caitlyn slammed the door shut. "What the heck were you thinking, Mitchie?!" She yelled, slamming her bag down on her dresser. She turned towards Mitchie, her eyes narrowed. "Why Nate? What's wrong with Shane? You realize how much you'll hurt him when he sees you with Nate?" Her voice was still angry, but it was more of an upset whisper now.

Mitchie sat down her bed with a thump. She leaned over and held her forehead in her hands, her elbows on her knees. "I don't know, Caitlyn. Shane got mad, and the next thing I know I'm on the floor with Nate, a tray flying past my head. He's telling me how much better I deserve… And then he kissed me." She replied, her tone giving off how confused she was.

"And you kissed him back!" Caitlyn retorted. Her nostrils were wide as she bit the inside of her lip. "And now what are you going to do?" She added.

Mitchie stood up, slipping her feet back into the sneaker she had taken off. She ran a brush through her hair and threw it a Caitlyn's bed. "I don't know!" Was what she whispered-yelled as she ran out the door. She didn't know where she was heading, but she wanted to get away, wanted to outrun all her troubles.

She flew past all the cabins, feeling eyes of all kinds on her as she kept running. Finally she stopped, gasping for breath. She was up against the end of the property. There were some dense woods ahead, but campers were forbidden in them.

Mitchie didn't care. After she managed to catch her breath, she started forward, pushing leaves and branches out of her way. Wherever she was going, at least it was away from Shane.

But before she got in too far, someone's hand caught her wrist and pulled her out. Mitchie yanked it back angrily and frowned, tears filling her eyes. "Nate, I can't do this! What about Shane?" She whispered, the tears falling as she frowned, her eyes showing just how troubled, confused, and just how… _unsure_ she was of everything right now.

Nate understood, but didn't let go. "What about him? He would have hurt you if I hadn't pushed you away," he replied in a hard tone, his eyes stern.

Mitchie nodded, her lips frowning further as she continued to cry silently. Her eyes were suddenly dark and empty. She sat down on the pine needled covered ground, her knees pulled up against her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them. She stared ahead blankly, ignoring the warmth she felt as Nate sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"He doesn't deserve you, Mitchie. He'd only hurt you." Nate whispered in her ear. Mitchie turned to him, her eyes suddenly full of apprehension.

"And you wouldn't?" She croaked back, her eyes narrowed in remorse.

Nate looked at her with a shocked expression. "Never. _Ever_." He said, punctuating each word with a squeeze. Mitchie laid her head on his shoulder, sighing deeply. This was so wrong. She loved Shane, but yet Shane walked out on her. Now she was with Nate, not knowing what to feel. Things were so messed up.

Nate stroked her soft, straight brown hair absentmindedly when he heard a shout. "Nate, where are you?" He heard Shane's angry voice. Nate froze, then dropped his arms. He placed a soft, tender kiss on Mitchie's lips.

"Talk later," he whispered, getting up. He walked towards the voice, leaving Mitchie behind. She suddenly felt cold. She touched her lips, whisper-singing,

_I remember when we kissed...  
I still feel it on my lips._

It was from a song from the singer Miley Cyrus. Mitchie had been on her lap top and had found it on ©YouTube. Mitchie loved it and had bought it off ©iTunes, then put it onto her ©iPod Nano. She listened to it constantly, not really knowing why she liked it. Never before had she had an experience like that, so she wasn't sure why she felt like she could relate to it so much. Now she knew—she liked, possibly loved, a guy who left.

But now the song was for someone else. She kept singing.

_The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

Mitchie sighed deeply as more tears filled her eyes. But she refused to cry again. That would only be proof that she admitted defeat. She breathed shakily, her teeth clenched together, her lips parted slightly. If anyone were to see her, they'd think someone just died, or she was just dumped.

In a way, she had been. But this was something so much more serious than being dumped; she had been dumped by a guy she wasn't even going out with, and that person's best friend was the one to comfort her and end up kissing her. This was like some huge twisted love triangle. Love… Love was always so complicated. You'd think people could go without it because all it did was cause heartbreak and sorrow. But when you were in love, it was the best feeling in the world—sometimes; one would think it was worth all the hurt.

Like now. Mitchie felt on top of the world when Nate kissed her. It was something she'd never experienced before. Did a kiss with every guy feel this way? Or was it only Nate? She had no way of knowing. But if it was only Nate, she wanted to stay with him. She wanted to kiss him forever. He made her feel so accepted and so happy, like Shane did… Only there was something deeper, so much deeper in Nate's touch than Shane's touch. Like Nate would accept Mitchie no matter what. She wasn't afraid when she found out that Nate knew, but she always dreaded the way Shane would react. I suppose you could say Mitchie felt like she could be so much more like herself around Nate, than Shane.

She didn't have to pretend around Nate. But Shane kept bringing up how great it was that someone else understood him. And that made her feel uncomfortable. She looked up at the sky through the leaves and sighed.

**CAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCK**

It started growing dark, and Mitchie struggled up. She winced as she stood. Her body was sore and her legs cramped from leaning against a tree in that position all day. She walked back towards camp, only to be engulfed in a tight hug by her mother.

After the hugging was over, Connie looked like she was about to slap her daughter. "Where have you BEEN all day?!" She cried angrily. "You missed all your classes after lunch! Caitlyn told Brown you weren't feeling good, but then she said you ran out! You missed dinner and… And I was just so worried about you! No one knew where you were!"

Caitlyn stood by Connie's side, her eyes narrowed. Nate, Shane, and Jason stood back a ways, Shane with a look of dissatisfaction. He probably wished she hadn't come back. Jason looked worried—only Nate looked fine, almost happy. He caught Mitchie's eye, and a smirk grew on his face. Mitchie felt herself blushing from his facial expression. She buried her head in her mom's neck, feeling Connie's anger diminish.

"I'm sorry, mom. I just wanted to get away from everything." She started crying again, not caring that she had just admitted to the camp that Connie, the _cook_, was her mom.

Tess stepped forward. "Wait, the _COOK_ is Mitchie's mom? So she's NOT rich? Her mom isn't the head of Hot Tunes China? Oh, this is great! That's how Mitchie could afford the camp, isn't it. Isn't it, Mitchie?" Tess spoke all this with a devil's grin on her face, like she was the cat who had just got the mouse.

Mitchie didn't say anything. She stood, frozen, in her mother's arms. But Nate would have nothing of this.

"Tess, shut up. You are a big jerk, for lack of better words. You don't know when to stop. You have feelings, don't you? Do you really feel like you need torment Mitchie? You have no idea what Mitchie's going through, none of you do, so just shut up and keep your opinions to yourself." Nate's eyes flashed furiously. He wasn't going to let this prissy, rich… dog insult Mitchie… …_His_ Mitchie.

"So, until you figure out what Mitchie feels, until you know what it's like to be unhappy, until you know what it's like to be NICE to other people, shut your mouth. And _keep_ it shut." Now he was finished. He was literally shaking with anger. How any person could be so evil… On purpose! was beyond him.

Mitchie pulled away from her mom and walked silently to her cabin. Caitlyn followed her. Everyone parted for the two. Once they entered the cabin and the door closed, chattering exploded. Tess, on the other hand, was silent. She was angry. She turned around and left, ignoring the furious glares she received from Nate. Shane really didn't care. He thought that what Tess said was actually funny. But he didn't let it show. Nate would beat him.

But what Shane didn't get was why Nate suddenly defended Mitchie. What had happened after he left in the middle of lunch? No one would tell him, and Tess wasn't at lunch so she wouldn't know.

_What had happened between Nate and Mitchie?_

**CAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCK**

In their cabin, Caitlyn was silent. Mitchie changed into her pajamas, ignoring her grumbling stomach. Finally Caitlyn said something.

"You're an idiot." She handed Mitchie a plate of salad and some cookies she had gotten from dinner. Mitchie ate in silence, feeling Caitlyn's eyes watching her. When she was done, both got into bed, and without a word, fell asleep.

For once, Mitchie was glad she didn't dream.

**CAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCK**

The next morning, Nate was up and playing his guitar softly, laughing when the bugle made Shane jump up with surprise. It was still funny to see him groan at the time of morning he had to be up at. Then Nate remembered what Shane had done to Mitchie. His smile dropped instantly, but grew again as he thought of Mitchie.

"Who're you thinking of?" Shane asked after getting dressed, noticing Nate's smile and the way his eyes looked, like he was daydreaming.

Nate suddenly snapped out of it, blushing. "Nothing." He replied. Then his phone starting ringing, playing Miley's song.

_You remember when we kissed.  
You still feel it on your lips._

Shane reached for the phone, but Nate dove for it. Shane would think he was an idiot to have that song as Mitchie's ringer. He took the phone into the bathroom and answered it, ignoring the weird look he got from Shane.

"Hey Mitchie," he whispered into the phone after answering it. The smile was on his face again.

"Hey Nate! I was thinking, could we meet before breakfast?" Mitchie's voice came over the phone and Nate sighed softly at her pretty voice. His voice hitched in his throat upon hearing her request, and the big goofy grin returned.

"Sure! Where?" He hoped he wasn't being too loud, but he was just happy that he got to see Mitchie.

"By the woods?" She asked, and Nate could tell she was smiling too.

"It's a date." He replied, laughing softly. He shut the phone and stood up quickly, stuffing the phone in his pocket, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Nate, get out! I have to do my hair." Shane whined, pounding on the door. Nate opened it smoothly and walked out, facing away from Shane so he wouldn't see his big smile. Jason raised his eyebrows, but went back to studying his book. It had pictures of all birds that were native around this area.

Nate got ready and slipped out the door, Shane still in the bathroom. He pretty much ran to the beginning of the woods. No one was out yet, so no one would see him. He almost ran into Mitchie, his feet skidding as he bumped into her.

Mitchie laughed. It was the first time since last night's Tess drama that he had seen her beautiful smile or heard her laugh. Nate took her hands and kissed each knuckle. Mitchie giggled at his gentleness. But she had enough of that.

She stepped closer to Nate and ran her fingers through his hair, staring into his eyes. Nate locked eyes with hers, pressing his lips to hers.

_You remember when we kissed.  
You still feel it on your lips._

Nate's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling their bodies as close as possible. It was so sweet. Nothing really happened, but sparks flew in their bodies. Each touch started its own fire, which just built up the growing one in their hearts. It was… Well, the only word to describe it was "magical."

Mitchie sighed into Nate's lips, her eyelids fluttering. She put every single bit of her feelings into the kiss, and felt Nate's response.

Neither were happier until they were in each other's embrace, which would explain why they were so oblivious to everything around them.

"Nate? Nate? Jason told me you went this way… Where are you? Nate? Nate—" Shane called, walking around the old building that was in front of the woods… to find Nate and Mitchie.

But neither of the couple heard Shane. They continued kissing, and even to a blind guy it would be so obvious that they cared for each other. It was how they simply glowed with happiness.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Shane yelled, his voice sounding furious.

Mitchie and Nate _did _here this, and they both jumped apart, surprised. When Mitchie saw that it was Shane, her eyes widened with fear. Shane looked positively enraged and who knew what he would do in that state?

Nate took a step towards Mitchie and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He nuzzled her cheek and tried to comfort her.

"Got a problem with it, Shane?" He asked, laughing. There was a hint of cruelty in his voice, but it was mostly just an honest question.

Shane narrowed his eyes and stepped towards them, his fists balling up. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" He said, his eyes seething.

Mitchie shook her head. "I'm not your girlfriend, Shane! And I don't want to be! You hurt me, walking out yesterday." She replied, her lips pursed.

"You hurt me, keeping that from me! I trusted you, but not anymore!" Shane, enraged, shoved Nate away, not caring that he hit the group with a hard thump. Shane grabbed Mitchie's wrists and pulled her to him. "I don't care if you lied to me, you're beautiful and you're _mine._"

Mitchie tried to get away, whimpering in pain when he squeezed her wrists. "Shane, you're hurting me!" She cried, tears filling her eyes when he only squeezed harder.

A flashback crossed Nate's eyes. Annabelle, yelling at Shane, getting hurt. Mitchie, yelling at Shane, getting hurt. He stood up at once, pushing Shane to the ground. He jumped at Shane, pinning him down. He knew Shane was stronger than him, but he was on top and had the element of surprise. He curled his fingers into a fist and punched Shane's cheek with all he had in him. All his feelings, of Shane being a jerk to him before, of Shane being a jerk to the girl he liked, were put into this fierce punch.

He would have continued to beat Shane up, had Brown not come along, hearing the yelling. Mitchie was sobbing by now, and all three were taken to his office.

Both Shane and Nate started talking at once, but Brown asked Mitchie to step forward and tell the truth. Mitchie did so, and, after taking a deep breath, explained.

"At first, I really liked Shane. A lot. But yesterday I told him, Nate, and Jason how I wasn't rich. Shane got really angry and flipped his tray up at me. Nate pushed me over, and somehow we, well… Kissed." Mitchie blushed there, but went on. "I don't know, I really felt something for Nate then. So then today we kissed again and Shane caught us… And yelled at us and then he grabbed my wrists and hurt me. So Nate punched him." Mitchie got it all out in a desperate rush. She could feel Shane's angry eyes boring into her back when she told Brown he had hurt her.

Brown asked Nate to take Mitchie out, so he could have a little "talk" with his nephew. They shuffled outside, the bell ringing, signaling breakfast was over and that the first classes would start. Brown had already sent someone to tell Connie that Mitchie wouldn't be there to help cook, and that she would miss her first class.

**Mitchie's POV**

I glanced into Nate's eyes, my own ashamed for getting him in trouble. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, my eyes wandering to look at the ground. I found this pretty little pebble and continued to stare at it.

Nate placed both his hands on my cheeks and lifted my head. "You've got nothing to be sorry for," he told him with a little smile on his face. "Shane hurt you, so I reacted. It's not your fault." He placed a quick kiss on her lips before dropping his hands. His shoulders sagged as he sighed. "I'm just sorry that Shane's a jerk." He shook his head. "He was doing so good last year, then something hit him. The realization that girls all around the USA loved him, maybe?"

Mitchie smiled shyly and replied, "Well, I think you're better than Shane. All those girls should be in love with you." She looked down again and bit her lip.

Nate had a playful smile on his lips that turned serious. "Are you one of those girls?" He asked slowly.

Mitchie threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips forcefully onto his. She pulled away after a moment, breathless. "I don't know," she began.

"Maybe."

* * *

**So! I hope you guys liked this chapter! There's a lot of kissing and drama in it. My mood is still down, but reviews would make everything so much better!**

**I bet you all love me for the 2 day early update. But I just started writing during the drama, while listening to Miley's song and everything just came SO easily!**

**Vote in my poll, please. I would love you very much if you did.**

**This is my longest chapter yet, 10 pages in word! This is how long the rest of the chapters will (hopefully) be. I hate it when people update after a few days, and you're SO excited—only to find out it's a SUPER SHORT chapter. I want to give you guys something worth reading (and reviewing!).**

**So press that pretty lavender-plum-purple-like button and review! I got 14 for this chapter. Let's up that to… 20? XD 17, shall we? And that was 14 in just two days!**

**Anyway, next chapter will come… I don't know. Less than a week. Reviews make it come all the more faster.**


	6. You Deserve Much Better Than Me

**Hi guys! My braces aren't hurting so much, so I thought I'd try and write. I'm sorry that so many of you thought that Mitchie's speech was OOC. D:**

**Anyway, I'd like to advertise a REALLY AWESOME Jonas Brother's fanfiction proboards site that is awesome. You can post any kind of story; straight, slash, jonacest, everything! And they won't delete it.**

**Jonasfic dot proboards57 dot com**

**That's the link if you're interested! I got 16 reviews for this chapter, which is pretty awesome!**

**In my poll, A LOT of you wanted Shane and Mitchie to get back together. To those who wanted Nate and Mitchie, you should have voted in the poll. So to you Smitchie lovers, this chapter should quench your thirst.**

**And without further ado, here's your next, long awaited chapter!**

**Edit: Thanks to... _Bob_, a lot of typos were fixed! (Turns out I put Nick a few times in there DX)**

* * *

Nate flashed Mitchie a lopsided grin. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked playfully. Mitchie, looking more serious, took a step towards Nate and pressed their bodies together.

"It means that maybe I'm in love with you," she whispered, her eyes ablaze with passion. Nate looked back into her eyes, his breathing labored.

"And maybe I'm in love with you too," he whispered back, gripping her arms as he pressed his lips fiercely to hers. A strangled sob came from someone watching, and Mitchie pulled away, confused. She saw Shane, watching them, his eyes watery. But it wasn't the tears that caught her eye, it was the look in his: complete and utter betrayal. He looked defeated.

Shane walked by, his head low. "If that's what you want, Mitchie, be happy." He whispered softly into her ear as he passed, his voice holding nothing but truth. He… _wanted_ her to be happy? After everything that happened?

Mitchie's heart suddenly shattered into two pieces, one for Shane and one for Nate. Which one was bigger, which one was more dominating?

"Shane, wait," she said, her voice flat. She could muster up no emotion to call him back. Nate placed a careful hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and ran after Shane's departing figure. "Shane!" She called out, her voice now desperate. She didn't want to lose Shane. She decided that Shane was more important. She knew Nate would understand.

Shane really was her first love, and she couldn't just hurt him like this, even after he had hurt her. That wasn't the kind of girl Mitchie was.

"Shane," she whispered, her eyes widening with relief when he finally turned around. They had run all the way to the woods. The woods were suddenly becoming very popular with heart broken kids.

"What, Mitchie?" Shane asked, turning around. His tear-stained cheeks proved that even the toughest men cried. His eyes were sunken and bloodshot, his mouth a grim line.

"Shane… I'm sorry." Mitchie replied, looking away. She couldn't meet his eyes. True, he had hurt her, but she was the one who had hurt _him _in the beginning, by getting together with Nate. That was irrational, and I suppose you could say she just wanted someone, anyone, to care for her.

Shane's eyes widened. "You're sorry? Mitchie, it's all my fault. I lost control. I'm trying so hard. But seeing you with Nate made something snap. I'm so sorry, and I know that you'll never really forgive me, but if there was just…" he broke off, his voice cracking. "Just _once_ where you didn't look at me with hatred in your eyes, then I'd be happy." He sighed and turned away from Mitchie, not able to look at her anymore.

"Shane, the reason I followed you is because I want to give you another chance." Mitchie replied, walking up to him. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand after Shane turned around. He was shocked but relived, unable to believe this but also so happy, all at the same time.

Shane leaned forward and placed a gentle, small kiss on her lips. Mitchie's eyes flew open at the sudden contact, and she stepped back, shocked. She felt like a thousand bolts had flown into her bloodstream, her skin tingling sharply and almost painfully. This was nothing like Nate's soft, sweet kiss, this was more powerful. This was… amazing.

Mitchie pressed her mouth back against his, their lips meshing together perfectly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and their bodies fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. Shane gazed into her eyes with this expression that one really couldn't explain. It was like, like… Like a million pounds was off his shoulders, and like a million pounds of bliss took its place. He felt light as a feather, yet he never wanted to fly away. He wanted to stay in Mitchie's embrace forever.

To further stabilize the hold, he wound his arms tightly around her waist, pulling their bodies as close as possible. Mitchie tilted her head in the kiss, her mouth slightly parted. Shane took advantage of this and bit carefully at her bottom lip, her mouth opening more. He then slipped his tongue in, Mitchie gasped at the contact as he licked the roof of her mouth with his moist, rough tongue. Her eyes fluttered closed as she sighed contently. She never wanted to leave.

Neither knew how long their lips were glued together, but finally they peeled apart, gasping for breath. Mitchie's heartbeat was frantic; feeling like it would tear out of her chest if it beat any faster.

The smile on Shane's face lit up Mitchie's world. Before, she felt like she was in a deep hole, a cave of complete and total darkness. She had tried to claw her way out every moment of the day, but could never get farther than a few feet before the black engulfed her and caused her to back away, until her back hit the wall, the starting point, and she was back at the beginning. Nate had shed some light in this situation, but he was like a flashlight with a low battery. Shane was like the sun had been placed in the dark cave, hanging just above her head. She could now see the exit very clearly, and had walked out of the cave, her compressed chest now free to beat. She had stumbled straight into Shane Gray's arms.

Mitchie smiled up shyly at Shane, a rosy, flushed color in her cheeks. She felt happier than ever before, now that they've finally kissed. Shane took her head in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I know I made a big mistake, hurting you, letting you go," Shane began, his voice a mere whisper. "And I hate myself for it. But you've given me a second chance, which I never would have believed had it not come out of your mouth. And… I feel so grateful. And I would understand if you said no, but would you be my girlfriend? No, rather, would you let me be your boyfriend? I don't want it to sound like you're an object to possess." Shane sighed, his breath exhaling out his nose.

His warm breath tickled Mitchie's nose, though she didn't giggle. She only broke into a bigger grin. "Yes, Shane, yes!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. She breathed in his scent happily, her eyes closing in giddy relief. They were together, finally!

Then she thought about Nate and her heart hit rock bottom. What would she say to him? "Nate will understand," Shane said with concern, noticing the fear in her eyes. Mitchie could only nod.

She then broke away from Shane, smiling. "I've got to get back to my classes, you know? I've missed way too many lately." She said, explaining her reason for pulling out of his grasp. Shane just nodded, the brightest smile that Mitchie had ever seen on his face.

Mitchie trudged back to the kitchen, and after explaining pretty much everything to her mom and Caitlyn (who was helping with lunch). Both were surprised, but Mitchie could see the relief on her friend's face. Caitlyn just wanted the best for Mitchie.

Lunch went uneventfully, thank goodness. No one said a word about the arm Shane kept around Mitchie. No one said a word about the goofy looks they gave each other. No one said a word when Mitchie would suddenly jump, giggling and blushing, obviously from the touch of Shane's hand, where ever it had touched. Caitlyn did have to cough a few times to grab Mitchie's attention when, in the middle of a conversation, she would randomly stare into Shane's eyes and become oblivious to the world.

After lunch, they all went to their respected classes for the next few hours. Dinner was normal as well. Caitlyn and Mitchie went to the kitchen to help clean up; after meal cleaning was always the hardest because of all the pans, bowls, plates, etc that needed to be cleaned.

After 10 minutes or so of work, Caitlyn glanced apologetically at us and asked, "Uhm, Connie, is it okay if I go? I'm meeting up with a friend." Mrs. Torres nodded.

"Of course you can, Caitlyn!" She said, smiling at Mitchie's friend. Caitlyn sighed, relieved, and practically tore off her apron in her rush to leave.

"Bye Mitchie!" She called as the door swung shut with a clatter. It was very obvious how much Caitlyn had wanted to leave all night from her fidgeting.

Connie smiled as she and her daughter continued to wash various things. "A boy," she murmured, shaking her head. Mitchie scrunched up her nose, confused.

"A boy? Caitlyn? Since when? Where was I?" She asked multiple fragments as she soaped up a pan, rinsed it off, and handed it off to her mom to dry.

Mrs. Torres didn't reply, she only shook her head again and grinned. Soon they were done, although it took a bit longer without the extra hands. When they were done, Mitchie wiped her hands on her apron, took it off, and hung it neatly on the hook next to Caitlyn's hastily hung up one. She planted a kiss on her mom's cheek and said goodbye as she left the kitchen into the darkening night.

Just as she finished walking down the stairs, as she was going to turn the corner, a voice hissed in her ear. "Mitchie!" A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the path, to a secluded spot where no one would hear them. Mitchie's eyes widened as a silent squeak came out of her mouth. This thing about being dragged off was becoming tiresome. First Nate pins her up against a wall, Caitlyn explodes in her face, Shane hurts her wrists, and now she was being pulled behind a tree?

"What, Nate?" Mitchie asked, oblivious to the whole "be quiet" thing Nate had going on with is hands. Nate put a finger up to his lips and released a rather aggravated "shhh!" Mitchie glanced at him, but kept her mouth shut.

"Why are you with Shane?" Was Nate's simple question. It meant so more than it appeared to mean, though, and Mitchie caught on. He looked into her eyes and awaited an answer. Mitchie gulped, suddenly awkward in his presence. _Nate will understand_, those were Shane's words. But would he?

"Well…" Mitchie began quietly. "He apologized, and I really, _really_ believed him. I mean, he really looked so… _hurt_ and upset… and it looked like he resented what he had done, 150 percent, no, more than that. And I, well, we, him, uh, we kissed." Mitchie stopped, trying to breathe normally. Surely Nate wouldn't hurt her like Shane had when he had found out, right?

"And it was nothing like I'd ever felt before, Nate! It was just so… unreal. Like, I felt like I was on fire! And, well…" Mitchie trailed off, biting her bottom lip, not sure how to really explain this to Nate.

"What about our kiss?" Nate replied in a scalding voice, suppressed anger evident. His eyes were cold, hard orbs, boring into her own scared, shying ones. His teeth were clenched tightly, and Mitchie could tell from every movement he made that he was so confused.

"It, it was great, and everything, but…" Mitchie couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't bring herself to say _but Shane's kiss was so much better. It was so much more perfect! It felt like there was so much more passion in it. _But Nate seemed to catch on, understanding what she was going to say.

"What about our 'maybe in love' bit? Was that just a… a _set up_ to make me happy?!" Nate hissed, his eyes narrowed into tiny black slits. His hands were curled in anger, but there was no way in heaven or hell he would hit Mitchie. He cared for her too, too much. So much, that he felt like maybe it wasn't just maybe love, maybe it was real love.

"But that was true, Nate! It was all true! I do maybe love you, but… But I… I _know_ I love Shane." Her voice was a scarce whisper, so small that the wind whistled by and ate it all up. But Nate had heard.

His mouth opened and closed with disbelief. Mitchie loved Shane? How? _Why?_ That jerk had hurt her! And she accepted him? What was going in with Mitchie's head? Had she gone crazy?

"This is the guy that hurt you, remember Mitchie? This is the guy who left you, remember Mitchie?!" Nate said desperately, not wanting to lose Mitchie, _his_ Mitchie. The Mitchie that he so very much loved, the Mitchie that had just broken his heart.

"I gave him a second chance, Nate, get over it!" She cried, her eyes flashing with anger towards the persistent boy. "It's not like you were even interested in me until Shane left." It was as if she were taunting him, daring him to get angrier with her, like she was testing him to see how long it would take him until he snapped, till he got physical.

Nate looked past Mitchie's head sadly, knowing he had lost. "Well, you were never around me! You weren't interested in me either, you know," he sputtered, trying to grasp at something, any solid excuse to use in an argument.

"Um, if you were interested, you would have walked up to me and _talked _to me, like Shane did." Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned her back. The argument was over in her opinion. What more was there to say? She had been with Nate, but that felt wrong. Now she was with Shane, and it felt right, and Nate wanted to take her happiness away? If he really did like her, he would see that being with Shane was best for her, and he would get over it.

"Mitchie…" Nate started, sighing. He had lost her, he knew, but he would move on. Eventually, anyway.

"Nate, please, stop. Save it for someone who cares, someone who _trusts_ you." Mitchie kept walking, never once looking back. Her voice was like acid on his heart.

Nate's eyes widened with pain as he stared, eyes empty, at her back.

**CAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCK**

The next day, Mitchie had Hip Hop with Shane. She hadn't seen him at breakfast, and her face lit up when she walked into the classroom early. It was her first class and she had purposely hurried eating to see him before everyone else got there.

He walked up to her and placed a tender kiss on her lips, fiery tingles spreading through her body as soon as his lips touched hers. "Mmm," she murmured.

"Good morning," he smirked, running his hand through her hair as he bit at her bottom lip. Mitchie parted her lips eagerly and accepted his tongue into her mouth. Her own pushed up against his, battling to win dominance. In the end, Shane let her win, and Mitchie's tongue entered his mouth. She licked at the inside of his cheek, eliciting a throaty moan from Shane. Her fingers were twined in his silky, inky black hair as she closed her eyes, sighing into the kiss. Shane had one arm around her waist, the other cupping her cheek.

They were kissing for a few moments before a loud cough came from someone else in the room. Mitchie was quick to jump apart, but Shane took his time in unwinding his arm from her waist. Mitchie turned to see who it was, and gulped as she saw Nate's curly afro, just above his angry expression.

"Mitchie, I have a note for you from Brown." He said, his voice icy and thin. He shoved the piece of paper into Mitchie's hand, turned on his heel, and left the room without another word.

"Uhh, thanks." Mitchie muttered, more to herself than anyone. She opened the note, rolling her eyes when she felt Shane's chin on her shoulder, obviously trying to read the words as well.

"How about I read it aloud?" Mitchie joked, grinning when she saw Shane's elated expression. She loved making him smile and glow like that, and giggled softly.

"Mitchie-

I'd like to apologize for my nephew's behavior. I would like to have a little talk with you, though. Please meet me after Shane's Hip Hop class in my office. You are excused from your next class.

-Brown."

Mitchie glanced up at Shane. "I think you have something to do with this meeting," she mumbled. Shane shrugged, but Mitchie caught the tiny bit of unease in his eyes, like he was hiding something. She was about to ask, but kids started filing into the room, and Mitchie was forced to stuff the note into her pocket. Caitlyn joined them, a warm smile on her face.

Mitchie walked over to Caitlyn, her eyebrows raised. "Okay, so me, Shane, and Nate were gone. What were you and Jason doing? You must've finished eating not much later than when I left!" Hints of suspicion could be found in Mitchie's voice as she questioned her friend.

Caitlyn shook her head, her face flushing. "Nothing, Mitchie." She replied, in a voice too happy to be normal. Mitchie was about to ask, but Shane interrupted them by starting the class. Disruptions were becoming the big thing now, huh.

First Shane finds Nate and Mitchie kissing, then Nate finds Shane and Mitchie kissing, and twice Mitchie was about to ask questions but was cut off. Fate, yes or no?

**CAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCK**

After class, Mitchie gave Shane a quick kiss on the cheek as she left the building, making her way through the throng of busy, moving people to Brown's cabin.

Mitchie knocked on the door, and was answered with a cheerful, heavily accented "Cam'on in!" She pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind her with a small click.

"Sit down, sit down, Mitchie." Brown said, motioning to the plush seat next to his own. Mitchie walked to the chair and sat down, crossing her legs and fiddling with the hem of her shirt awkwardly.

"So, I bet you're just bursting to know what this is all about, eh?" He pressed, leaning forward. "Well, I'm not gonna tell you! You'll have to guess, sweet 'aut." He smiled a wide, toothy grin.

Mitchie frowned and leaned back. "Well, I think it might be something about Shane…" She said, biting her lip as she thought harder.

"Stop there, princess. You're right, no need to continue thinking. It's about Shane, alright." He was still smiling, though it wasn't as bright as before. Mitchie saw this, and blinked slowly at him. What was Brown going to say? What kind of horrible news awaited her? Mitchie bit her lip harder, stopping just before her tooth broke skin.

"Well, you see, Shane's been a bit of a, say, pain hasn't he?" Brown asked slowly.

Mitchie sat up, straight as a board. "What? No! I mean, at first, he was, then he got better, then he got worse, but now he's just fine!" She cried out, getting over emotional with the whole ordeal. What would Brown say? What was this leading to?

"What? He's better, you say?" Brown asked, lines creasing in his aged forhead.

Mitchie nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! We've actually, um… gotten together." She blushed as she started her outburst, then realized what she was saying and slowed down.

Brown laughed, nodding his head in relief. "Fantastic! I was just about to tell you that Shane was leaving Camp Rock!" Mitchie laughed along with him, until she heard the end of his sentence.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

* * *

**Yay for cliffy! Will Shane still have to leave Camp Rock even though he's changed? You'll have to wait for my next update which should be relatively soon! See, I said I'd update before a week and I did! (Hey, 6 days is still under a week!)**

**Yes, my teeth still hurt (sadly). But I'll get over it XDD**

**Anyway, I hope you guys aren't disappointed that Shane and Mitchie got together so soon. There's still more drama with twists and turns and all!**

**I think a few of you asked for something with Caitlyn… Well, here's the start of it!**

**Anyway, review review review! I got 16 for the last chapter, which was probably the result of my additional chapter about my teeth, but whatever. Just review, send this to your friends if they like Camp Rock, and I'll be happy.**


	7. There's No Way You'll Be Ignored

**I believe I got 17 reviews this time! Vwoot! 8D Thanks guys! You're spiffy. Very much so.**

**A lot of you guys were, well, angry at Mitchie for hopping from Shane to Nate to Shane. Think about this:**

**What if two guys really liked you? One guy dumps you. You go for the other, right? But when the guy you really love opens back up and asks you, do you stick with the guy whom you don't **_**really**_** love?**

**And here's your next chapter! Sorry you had to wait so long DX**

* * *

"_What? He's better, you say?" Brown asked, lines creasing in his aged forehead._

_Mitchie nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! We've actually, um… gotten together." She blushed as she started her outburst, then realized what she was saying and slowed down._

_Brown laughed, nodding his head in relief. "Fantastic! I was just about to tell you that Shane was leaving Camp Rock!" Mitchie laughed along with him, until she heard the end of his sentence._

"_Wait, WHAT?!"_

Brown glanced at Mitchie, then frowned. "What, he didn't tell you? He told me he was planning on leaving because he wasn't 'appy."

Mitchie shook her head, narrowing her eyes. She stood up abruptly and smiled sweetly Brown's way. "Thank you for the nice chat. Bye!" She said in a falsely happy tone. She then fled out the door, her heart fluttering. Why would Shane leave? And why wouldn't he tell her?

It was too soon for her to go to her next class, but she had an idea of where she did want to go.

**CAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCK**

Mitchie burst into Shane's cabin. "You're LEAVING? And you didn't tell me?!" She cried, not really yelling. Her tone was more pleading and sorrowful and hurt than angry.

Shane jumped up, quickly pushing an open suitcase off the side of his bed, away from her eyes. Her mouth formed a shocked "o".

"So you really _are_ leaving." She said bitterly. "Have fun." She turned to leave, Shane caught her arm with his hand, and he pulled her back. He immediately let go, as if to show her he wouldn't hurt her.

"Mitchie," he said. "I… am thinking of leaving Camp Rock." He looked away from her pained expression. "But not because of you!" He added quickly, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her to his chest and sniffed into her hair, his eyes closing as her strawberry and kiwi shampoo engulfed his senses.

"I'm leaving because of Tess," he mumbled into her hair, feeling her stiffen at the girl's name. He traced tiny circles in her back with his fingertips and felt her relax. "Her mother said I could, well, Connect Three could tour with TJ Tyler and be the opening band… But only if I dated Tess."

Mitchie's eyes widened and she froze in his arms. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she feared his next words.

"But I told her I wouldn't do it, just a few minutes ago I called her. Once TJ gives news to her daughter, I'll be dead. So I'm going to leave before she finds out and sues me." Shane said it all confidentially, like nothing was wrong with his idea. But Mitchie saw every problem, and one stuck out to her like a sore thumb.

"So, because you're afraid of Tess, you're leaving…" She sucked in air slowly, not sure how to word things. "You're leaving… _me_." Tears rushed to her eyes as she said the words she had been thinking aloud. Now it was Shane's turn to freeze up.

"I-I'm not leaving _you_, I mean, we can still keep in touch…" Shane realized how flawed his perfect plan had become. He had thought this up before Mitchie had come back to him. He sighed, released her, and rubbed his temples. Mitchie watched him silently.

"If you want to leave," she said slowly, softly. She was giving up. After all the trouble she had caused for Shane and Nate, was it worth it? No. If Shane wants to leave and end everything, she's going to let him. What can she do? She wanted Shane to be happy.

Mitchie shook her head at the shocked, upset look Shane gave her. She left the cabin without another word and walked down the path, scuffing her feet in the dirt.

**CAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCK**

Mitchie burst into her own cabin, stepping back unexpectedly when she saw what was going on. "Caitlyn and Jason?" She asked loudly as she watched the two heavily make out on Caitlyn's bed. "No way," she muttered under her breath.

The pair jumped apart, surprised. Jason got up and ran his hand through his hair. He'd never been caught making out before, and this was, well… Embarrassing. He quickly made his way out the door.

"I got some, uh, bird house stuff, uh, see you later Caitlyn." He left, and Mitchie raised her eyebrows at a blushing Caitlyn.

"Since when did you guys get together?" Mitchie demanded, placing her hands on her hips. The sudden distraction helped Mitchie get her mind off the Shane drama.

"Not too long ago, but we really like each other! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to bug you, and all." Caitlyn confessed, running her hand through her messed up hair.

"You look like you have sex hair or something," Mitchie commented, rolling her eyes. Caitlyn blushed deeper and grabbed her brush off the counter next to her bed. She ran the brush through her curly, light brown hair a few times before she noticed Mitchie's bothered expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked, poking Mitchie's arm. Mitchie had came and sat down next to Caitlyn on her bed, but was now staring at the floor. She mumbled an incoherent "nothing" that Caitlyn barely caught, but when she heard it, she knew that something _big_ was up.

"There's gotta be _something_," Caitlyn pressed. If she worked hard enough, Mitchie would spill her guts, completely and totally. Either Mitchie kept everything bottled up, or it came out with tears. Caitlyn didn't like this side of her friend, but she felt good to be one of the only ones to get Mitchie to open up.

Mitchie tightened her lips into a frown and shook her head, her bottom lip pulling in a bit. It was obvious she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Come on, Mitchie, _tell_ me." Caitlyn said, more forcefully this time.

"Shane's leaving Camp Rock," Mitchie whispered, refusing to let the tears fall. She blinked a few times, but this only helped the tears slowly trickle down her cheeks.

Caitlyn's eyes widened. "What? No he's not." She wrinkled her nose. Shane wasn't really going to leave now, was he? Everything was better! Everyone was happy!

"He's leaving because of Tess." Mitchie added quietly, then spilled out the whole story about Tess and TJ Tyler. Caitlyn sat through the entire story, her mouth agape. What a jerk Tess was! Mitchie sniffed, and Caitlyn realized that Mitchie was done telling her story.

"That Tess… Is so, she so—! I shouldn't say. But she's _evil_. And so is her mom. Shane was really great for turning her away… But why would he run away from his problems? That's the_ stupidest_ thing you can do." Caitlyn ranted on about how much of an idiot Shane was for wanting to leave, and how Tess was a witch with a capital B while Mitchie slunk back. Too many times had _she_ ran away from her own problems.

The loud bell rang in the distance and announced that the second class of the day was over, and that the kids had 45 minutes of free time before lunch. Wait, why wasn't Caitlyn in class?

Before Mitchie could dwell on this new thought, Caitlyn suddenly stood up. "We're going to _make _Shane want to stay." She announced, seeming perkier, happier, now that she had a plan. She grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled her towards the closet that held some of the girls' nicer clothes. A smirk on her face and an evil glint in her eye, Caitlyn threw open the closet doors. It was then that Mitchie decided she was in for it

Oh, and that Caitlyn had a one track mind.

**CAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCK**

Shane picked up his fallen suitcase after a few minutes of sulking. He grabbed the clothing he had packed and dropped in the case, staring at the pile.

Finally, Shane sighed and started to fold it all again, one article at a time. He _finally _had Mitchie, and now he was leaving because he was scared. Life sucks.

Shane shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Once his shirts and uber-tight pants were all folded, he grabbed a pair of shoes that were sitting at the foot of his bed and threw them in. He sighed again and sat down.

He looked around the room, wondering what to pack next. He didn't want to pack at all, but if he wanted to be gone by nightfall, he'd better hurry up. Shane spotted two more pairs of shoes, 3 hats, a bunch of socks, boxers that were scrunched up in the corner, a belt that was lying on the window pane.

Just as he stood up to get the rest of his stuff, Jason flew in. He looked embarrassed, his hair looked, well, messed up, and his lips were full like he had just been making out.

"Whoa, Jason, slow down. What's up?" Shane asked the obviously flustered guy.

Jason took notice of Shane, then sighed. "I was looking all over for you!" He explained.

Shane opened his arms and shrugged. "Well, I'm right here." He replied. "What's up?" Shane added as he caught Jason eyeing his suitcase.

"Well, I was with Caitlyn and Mitchie came in, so I left but I listened at their door. And she was all upset and crying and she said you were _leaving_." Jason said the first part with ease, but as he said the last part his eyebrows knitted together and he was frowning, his expression upset. "You're _leaving_?" He repeated.

Shane scowled, explaining himself again. This, he knew, was going to happen once again with Nate (if he cared), then probably Brown (who didn't know the reason why he was leaving, only knew that he wanted to), with that creepy Dee lady, and with Mitchie (again). He'd bet more than anything that he'd have to explain himself to Mitchie at least two more times.

Jason pouted his lips and blinked his eyes. "Okay." He started. "… But why are you leaving?"

Shane sighed and rolled his eyes, almost laughing at Jason's innocent stupidity. "Because, _I told you_, Tess is going to have her mom sue me or something and I can't be here when she blows up." Jason made an "ooohhh, I get it" face at which Shane did laugh.

"But Mitchie is still really upset." Jason added. He glanced once more, sorrowfully, at Shane's open suitcase, then left the cabin, leaving Shane to suffocate in his troubles.

**CAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCK**

At both lunch and dinner, no one spoke a word about Shane's leaving. Nate sat as far away from Shane and Mitchie, who were seated next to each other. Nate refused to talk to Mitchie, Mitchie refused to talk to Shane, and Caitlyn and Jason would do nothing but talk to each other.

Finally, it was after dinner and everyone was free to do whatever. Most kids were practicing for the Jam the next night, but not Mitchie and Caitlyn.

If you were to listen outside their door, you would hear complaints from Mitchie:

"Ouch, that's my hair, you know!"

"Auggh, Caitlyn! That's never going to fit!'

"Caitlyn, you put way too much on!"

"You do know that this is itchy, right?"

You would also hear more… _commanding_ replies from Caitlyn.

"Suck it up, girl! Pain for beauty!"

"Oh my god, Mitchie, that is cute and you will wear it!"

"Yeah, I know it hurts, but TOO BAD."

"STOP COMPLAINING."

What on earth was going on? Whatever it was, Mitchie clearly wasn't happy. Had you been on the inside of the cabin, it would be very obvious that Mitchie was unhappy. She was frowning and her eyes were narrowed, which caused Caitlyn to yell some more.

"How do you think I can put this mascara on with your eyes all squinty, Mitchie?! Work with me!"

Mitchie sighed and opened her eyes, letting the creases in her forehead smooth out.

**CAMPROCKCAMPROCKCAMPROCK**

Mitchie knocked lightly on the door to Shane's cabin, not letting the light catch her body when Shane opened the door. She made sure to stick in the shadows.

"Are you alone?" She whispered, her voice low. She had a smirk on her face, and the glint in her eyes could only be described as sly. Shane lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm alone." He replied, and Mitchie walked inside and shut the door. Shane's eyes bugged out at he saw his girlfriend.

Mitchie was wearing a tight, formfitting black shirt that hugged her sides that stopped just above her bellybutton that was Caitlyn's. Sitting very low on her hips was a short denim miniskirt that had a wide red belt through it, to add some color. This was also Caitlyn's. She wore red and black striped knee-high socks with gray converses.

Her whole outfit was from Caitlyn's closet, save the converses.

One her face, she wore deep, blood red lipstick and the lightest bit of pink blush. Her eyes were decked out in makeup Demi Lovato would wear: heavy mascara, thick eyeliner, and black eye shadow to give her eyes more depth.

Her hair was curly, natural. Her bangs were pushed to the side and fastened with a black clip, and her locks were pulled into a ponytail on the side. She pouted her lips in a sexy smirk and waited for Shane to say something.

Shane's eyes were wide and unblinking and his mouth was wide open. Mitchie took a step forward and lifted his chin, closing his mouth, with a painted-black fingernail. "You're catching flies, Shane," she whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe slowly.

Shane suddenly came out of the trace he was in, his eyes closing for a moment before snapping open. "Mitchie! What the hell are you DOING?" He asked, sounding furious.

"What?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "A girl can't look nice for her boyfriend?" She protested, her voice sweet and sugary, her lips pouty.

Shane shook his head. "Mitchie!" He groaned. "Stop. This isn't you."

"Why can't it be_come_ me?" She purred, stepping closer to him. She placed both her hands on his chest, and she rubbed her chin along his collar bone. She pressed her nails into his chest, scratching him lightly through his shirt.

"Mitchie! Stop! What's gotten into you?!" Shane pushed Mitchie away, staring her with confused eyes. Where was his Mitchie? His sweet, loving, clumsy yet adorable Mitchie? This wasn't who he had wanted when he has asked her to be his girlfriend!

Mitchie frowned, puzzled. "What's wrong, Shane?" She asked, not stepping closer to him. Shane saw the same apprehension he knew, and his heart melted and his anger dissolved.

"Mitchie, I don't know what's wrong with you, but if you think that… _this_," he motioned to her clothing, her hair, and her makeup, "is what I want, then you're wrong. The _old_ Shane might have been interested, but I'm not." Shane shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He came back with some wet paper towels and handed them to Mitchie, who wiped away her makeup, _and _tears.

She took her shoes and knee-highs off and wrapped her arms around her stomach, her eyes red from the tears that had leaked. "I, I just, I just…" She kept choking on her words.

Shane sat down next to Mitchie and hugged her, pulling her close. "You what?" He asked softly.

"I just wanted to give you a reason to stay." She whispered, her lips tugged down in an upset frown. "I don't want you to leave."

Shane's grip tightened, as if he would never let go. "You're the only reason I stayed longer than I had, Mitchie. I was ready to leave the second I got here!" He explained, his breath tickling her ear. "But then I met you." His rough voice caused a wave of shivers to wash over her, and Mitchie smiled.

"I love your smile," he said, sliding the scrunchie out of her hair. He slid it over her wrist, then ran his fingers through her hair. "I also love your hair. And the way it smells," he commented, smiling when Mitchie giggled.

"I love you for you, Mitchie, not because you dress up like a willing slut." Shane whispered. Mitchie froze up in his arms. This was happening a lot lately, but this time, it was because she was surprised. A happy surprised. A… _shocked _surprise.

Suddenly Mitchie threw her arms around Shane's neck. She pressed her lips against his, her legs straddling his waist. When she pulled away, she said, "Shane, I love you too."

It was just then that it hit Shane. He had said he loved her… But it was by accident! He didn't really… Did he? Did Shane love Mitchie? He didn't know. He wasn't sure yet, and he wasn't ready to say he loved her.

Shane slowly unattached Mitchie's arms and legs from him, not meeting her eyes. "Mitchie…" He started, in the voice a guy would use when breaking up with a girl. "When I said that I loved you for you… I didn't mean it that way, I mean, I like you, a _lot_, but I'm not sure if I love you. This is all too quick. I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. And while he couldn't see her, he knew that she was upset. Very upset.

Mitchie stood up, grabbing her shoes, her socks stuffed into them already. "Oh, I see, Shane, I get it. I'm the reason you're at Camp Rock, but you're leaving. I should have guessed you don't love me." Tears were running down her cheeks and her bottom lip was quivering.

"I get it," she finished in a pinched voice. She walked to the door, but before she left the room, she added, "Oh, and I'm leaving, too." The door closed with an angry clatter, and Shane stared through watery eyes at the spot where she had just been. He reached out at the air, grasping nothing.

"Mitchie! Please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I can make it up to you!" He yelled. Tears flooded his eyes and streamed down his cheeks as he got the true meaning of her words.

His response was a low, angry howl of the wind.

* * *

**There you guys go! More drama. Sorry if throughout the story Mitchie was OOC at points. I know the whole slut thing is probably gonna get a lot of complaints, but it was Caitlyn's idea… Which is OOC too. See, when writing, I let my characters take over, and if Caitlyn wanted Mitchie to dress like a slut to get Shane to stay? Well, what can I do? DX**

**I know my updates are really spaced apart now, like four to six days, but it's because of how darn busy I am. I'm auditioning for an agent in, like, 2 days, so I've had to learn monologues for that, PLUS my mom has taken a fancy to limiting my computer time :K To, like, an hour. A **_**day**_**.**

**But I promise that you will never have to wait more than week for an update. Unless, like, something big comes up. Which it probably will in the future… But what I'm saying is that I'm gonna try to update at least once a week.**

**Sorry if there are any typos. I'd like to get a beta-reader eventually, but I would need one that was very, very, active. On the days I get around to writing, I write the **_**whole**_** chapter. In a day. I know that's unreasonable, but that's how I work. And at the end of that day, I proof read and post it. So this beta-reader would have to be on on those days that I'm writing (he or she would be notified on that day), and be prepared for a chapter sent their way in a few hours, and would need to be able to read it **_**then**_**, and to sent it back ay-sap.**

**ANYWAY, yep. Review now. Press the purdy lavender-ish button puh-lease 8DD It makes me happy.**

**(Do any of you guys have any information about the 15-upload-documents thing? I'm up to my 15 and so I can't upload any more chapters. HELP!)**


End file.
